Cursed Pamela
Cursed Pamela, also known as''' Evil Pamela', is Pamela's evil form whenever she is under a dark influence. She made her debut in ''Klonoa: Door to Phantomile when she and King Seadoph were corrupted by Ghadius. She made an reappearance later in Klonoa Heroes when Pamela was exposed to the rays of the full moon and went on a rampage. Appearance Klonoa: Door to Phantomile Pamela first appeared as a corrupted beast, servant to the tainted King Seadoph. She resembles the appearance of a large, slender fish with light purple scales with two large teal fins streaking out from behind her head. Her eyes are crimson red. Klonoa Heroes In her nightmare form, her scales are painted in a striped pattern of purple and black, accompanied by several, red horns lining up on its back to its large tail fin. She has crimson red eyes and has a pair of black markings streaking along her head crown, and a emerald gem on the her forehead. Two pairs of large, teal fins streaked out from behind her head, serving as flippers, and her underbelly was covered in crimson red scales. Strategy Klonoa (Wii) The terrain of this battle is the basic 'ring' type arena, with both Pamela and Seadoph being focused in the centre of the arena. There are no Moos to fling at Pamela - instead one must use Seadoph himself. Pamela's primary attack is to dive through the air towards Klonoa from the centre of the arena. She can be dodged by simply sidestepping her, and Pamela will back down into the water slightly before using it, meaning you get plenty of forewarning before the attack is executed (In the English Wii version, Seadoph forewarns this with "Get them!"). Pamela's second attack has her launching bubbles into the air, which then slowly fall to the ground. Coming into contact with the slow-moving bubbles will cause damage, whilst hitting them with the wind bullet will cause them to pop (In the English Wii version, this attack is forewarned by Seadoph saying "You're finished!"). Due to their slow speed, they aren't very difficult to predict and avoid. The hardest part of this battle are the spiked balls that will roll towards the center of the arena from either side of the circle. They move at a moderately fast speed and require quite a high jump to dodge. This can be especially troublesome if the bubbles are falling at the same time. Concentrate solely on dodging until Seadoph leaps off Pamela's back and stands onto one of the spiked balls. After he does so, grab him with a wind bullet, wait for Pamela to attempt to dive at you, and strike her with Seadoph, hurting them both. It doesn't matter where you hit her, as long as it hits. After a few of these blows, Pamela and Seadoph are defeated, and are returned to normal. Gallery Evil Pamela.jpg|Cursed Pamela as she appears in Klonoa Heroes Cursed Pamela and Evil Seadoph.jpg|Cursed Pamela and Evil Seadoph as seen in ''Klonoa'' Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Animal Characters Category:Article stubs